Karma
by Pskelterhead
Summary: Es la semana de bromas pesadas del Instituto Konoha,y Naruto se ha hecho destacar,¿Qué no te han dicho que el Karma es una...?
1. V de venganza

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
><strong>

**Sakura Pov:**

_Era ahora o nunca._

_Cinco días, cinco jodidos días tuve que aguantar la semana de bromas pesadas del Insituto Konoha, aunque Naruto ganara la mención de Oro del año pasado por la Broma más macabra hacia los maestros, este año tuvo que perder… Kiba fue con todo este año; Pero eso no detuvo a Naruto de "desquitarse" con nosotros.  
><em>

_Como el gran idiota Uzumaki no es un buen perdedor, y como los "buenos amigos" que somos, lo invitamos a tomar una taza de té, ya saben, ¡Para reconfortanle!...  
><em>

_MENTIRA.  
><em>

_Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru y Gaara esperaban en la entrada del Café de Maids Sora, esperando un lugar para sentarse.  
><em>

_El rubio estaba enbobado con la belleza del lugar, miraba en todas direcciones, encantado.  
><em>

_"-Pobre Naruto... La que le espera hoy...-" Los demas chicos fueron guiados por Ten-Ten, Naruto seguía en las nubes  
><em>

_-_¡Hey Naruto! , ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar como idiota en la puerta?-_ Sasuke gritó desde un mesa en el centro del pequeño local._

_Sasuke, una de las principales mentes de todo este plan._

____Al idiota de Naruto se le hizo muy gracioso repartir hojas y pegar carteles en las paredes con el número escrito del celular de Sasuke por toda la Ciudad._____  
><em>

____Suspiré.  
><em>___

____-____Creo que esta broma es muy pesada, no crees?-____ TenTen caminó hacia mi con preocupación  
><em>___

____-____Creo que si...-____  
><em>___

____-____Oye Sakura, ¿como va tu cabello?-____ Miré hacia el reflejo de la ventana... aun tenía que llevar el cabello en una coleta. ____

____esa pregunta me hizo recordar el porque accedí a todo el plan.  
><em>___

_Ese imbécil necesitaba una lección, ¡Cambiar mi shampoo a pintura verde le tendrá que costar caro!_

_¡Tiene que pagar YA!_

-A la mierda si es pesada o no TenTen, a mi no se me escapa nadie de vengarme!-_ Se empezaron a formar bolas de fuego en mis pupilas, TenTen se alejó rápidamente de donde estaba, con miedo.  
><em>

_Naruto reía despreocupadamente con los otros chicos.  
><em>

_El no contaba con una cosa, que al ser sus mejores y más cercanos amigos sabemos sus más vergonzosos y obscuros secretos, incluyendo su timídez hacia las mujeres (con excepción mía) y, por supuesto,que está enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga, de primer año y que además trabaja conmigo en el café Sora._

_Si, quíen diría que el gran Uzumaki Naruto estaba enamorado de esa chica tan tímida que recién llegó a la Ciudad hace 3 meses…_

_Pero este era el día de la venganza, hoy tenía que pagar el pelo Verde y las miles llamadas y mensajes al celular de Sasuke._

_Naruto de repente dirigió la mirada hacia un punto en específico._

_Una sonrisa macabra _apareció_ en mi rostro al mirar hacia donde Naruto._

_Que empieze el juego.  
><em>

_El rubio rápidamente corrió hacia la barra donde yo estaba recargada.  
><em>

-¡Sa-Sakura-chan!-_Naruto chilló con nerviosismo _

-¿Que quieres Naruto?-_  
><em>

-Me habias dicho que Hinata-chan ya no trabajaba a-aquí!-

Enserio?, Oh perdón, creo que me equivoque, ¿Fue a ella o a Akane-chan? Hinata ha de saber,¿Quieres que le llame?- _  
><em>

¡N-No, no, espe…!-

¡Hinataa-chan!, ¡Acercate un momento!.-_  
><em>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Creen que el idiota caiga?- _Shikamaru preguntó con pesadez_

-Ya veremos, no creo que sospeche nada_.- Respondió Gaara con seriedad_

- ¡Hoy es el último día de la semana de bromas, y ya le toca a Naruto!….. ¡No le voy a perdonar el corte de cabello que me hizo cuando estaba dormido!- _Lee estalló con lágrimas en los ojos_

-Ahora si es personal, todavía no se me quita ese dibujo que me hizo en la frente, ¡Pero si sale mi prima lastimada los demando a todos!- _Replicó Neji_

-Maldita sea!- _Gruño Sasuke interrumpiendo a todos_

-Te siguen mandando mensajes?- _Suspiro Gaara_

-hmp, ¡Hoy van más de mil mensajes, ese maldito Naruto hoy me las paga todas!-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
><strong>

**Sakura Pov:**

-¡Hey, Hinata-chan!-

-Dime Sakura-chan, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?- _Hinata contestó timidamente mientras caminaba hacia nosotros  
><em>

-¿Podrías atender a Naruto y su en lo que me desocupo? Tengo muchísimos pedidos aún!.- _¿Desde cúando puedo fingir tan bien?  
><em>

-N-no hay problema, Sakura-chan- _La ojiperla le sonrió a Naruto_ -Yo me encargo-_  
><em>

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

- No te salude en todo este tiempo, P-perdón Hinata- _Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja con un sonrojo en las mejillas  
><em>

-N-no importa Naruto-kun, a mucha gente se vuelve torpe cuando está enamorado de alguien.-_ Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia los otros jóvenes _-Te acompaño a tu mesa.-

-¿Qu-que quieres decir, Hinata-chan?- _El sonrojo de Naruto se hizo aún mas evidente__  
><em>

-Te felicito Naruto-Kun - _Hinata sostuvo las cartas de menú ente sus brazos con fuerza._ -Shion es una chica muy bonita-_ La ojiperla supiró larga y tristemente_ -E-espero que sigas estudiando..-

_Naruto la miró confundido_.

-Si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿Hace cuantos meses supieron tú y Shion que van a ser padres?- _Hinata preguntó mas tranquila  
><em>

_En toda la cuidad se escuchó un estruendo._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

-¿Qué carajo fue eso?- _Kakashi alzo la vista de su libro y miró al cielo_

-¿No te han dicho que el Karma es una perra, Kakashi?- _Jiraya cerró los ojos con satisfacción.  
><em>

_Su ahijado aveces era una verdadera espina en el culo.  
><em>

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_En otra parte ya algo conocida por ustedes, Se veía a Naruto rodeado por un aura negra._

-Ettoo… ¿Naruto? ¿Dije algo malo?-_Hinata se acercó el rostro hacia Naruto para verlo mejor.  
><em>

-….Hin...Hinata...-

-Pe-perdón! No quize ser tan maleeducada, pero como me Sakura no me contó mucho…la cu-curiosidad... ¡Bu-bueno olvídalo ya! Allá está tu mesa, Adiós!- _Hinata corrió hacia unos clientes que alzaban la mano_

- ¡Deja de poner nerviosa a mi prima o te demando!- _Neji gritó con celos_

-E-está bien está bien_!- Naruto se sentó al lado de Lee, frustrado_ – Esa Sakura, cuando salga de esta me debe una explicación-

- ¿De qué hablas Naruto?-_ Lee preguntó con curiosidad fingida  
><em>

- Que…ahh nada…-_Naruto suspiró derrotado.  
><em>

_El joven Nara miró desinteresadamente hacia donde la Hyuuga se acercaba.  
><em>

_Shikamaru miró a Sasuke; este último asintió con seriedad, y Shikamaru mandó el mensaje con la señal._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**_Momentos antes, en la entrada del Café_:**

-¿Y a qué hora van a mandar ese mensaje?_- Hiikari miró su celular_

-Solo espero que sea pronto, ¡No me vestí como zorra para nada!_- Karin jalaba el "vestido" tratando no mostrar de más_

- Pero si así te vistes diario Karin, es más, ¡Ese vestido está muy largo para lo que usas! – _Balbucearon las gemelas Suzuki al mismo tiempo_

-¡¿Cómo se atreven?!, ¡Esta si no se las paso!-

- ¡Ya llegó el mensaje, vamos!- _Hiikari jaló del brazo a Karin, las gemelas siguieron a las dos chicas.  
><em>

_Sakura vio a las cuatro zorras del colegio con esos trajes… distintivos…. en la distancia, las siguió con la mirada._

-Empieza el primer movimiento, Naruto- _Sakura sonreía para si misma_

-¿Que van a querer para to...?-

-¡NARUTITOOO-CHAAAAN.!_- Gritaron las cuatro chicas que acababan de entrar interrumpiendo a Hinata_

-¡¿Pero qué cárajo.…?!-

-¡Naru-chaaaan como te extrañamos!_- Las hermanas Suzuki abrazaron fuertemente a Naruto_

-¡Naruuuto!, Amanecí sola en la cama, ¿Qué no vas a continuar lo que dejaste pendiente allí?- _Karin hizo un puchero_

-¿QUEE?- Naruto _saltó de su silla con nerviosismo_

-!Si, si Naru-chan! Nos dejaste sola en la habitación de Kiba ese, Karin está muy enojada contigo, pero yo no, ¡Porque te amo!_- Hiikari enterró la cara de Naruto en sus pechos_

_Del otro lado de la mesa nadie hacia caso de lo que ocurría, Hinata estaba en blanco observando como esas cuatro muchachas tiraban a Naruto y lo asfixiaban con sus…partes._

-¡Naru-Chan, ya te había dicho que lo puedes poner quieras!-

-¡Hey Hinata-chan!¡Hinataa!-

-A-ah mande, Sasuke-Kun-

-¿Podrías apuntar nuestra orden?, ¡Estamos muertos de Sed!

-¿Okeey?-

-Yo voy a querer un té de Jazmín, Neji un café americano, Shikamaru un jugo de naranja, Gaara una malteada de fresa y Lee un vaso de leche, por favor.- Sasuke pidió_ por todos sus amigos_

-E-está bien… ¿El té lo quieres frio o caliente?-

-Caliente Hinata-chan, gracias-_ Sasuke esbozó una elegante sonrisa a la ojiperla  
><em>

Hinata se alejó con la mirada baja.

-Esos de tercero si que son raros….-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sakura reconoció a dos rubias a los lejos de la calle mientras servía a la mesa cinco, la pelirosa se acercó a la entrada sigilosamente para que no la vieran salir.  
><em>

-¡ptsss.! ¡Por acá, Ino, Shion!_- Sakura murmuró_

-¡Hola!, el Idiota todavía ya recibió a las cuatro zorras?- _Sakura señaló hacia la ventana a Naruto en el suelo con las cuatro chicas mencionadas, tomandolo de las extremidades y jalandolo bruscamente, el pobre Uzumaki estaba ido de la vergüenza  
><em>

-Ya veo, supongo que esta bien jeje- _Shion Rió contestándose a si misma_

-Bueno, traje el disfraz que me pidieron, ya cumplí con lo mío, ¿enserio no me puedo quedar Sakura?, ¡Vamos, hasta te pagaría por ver como lo destrozan!- _Ino chilló en forma de suplica_

-¡Puedes ver por las ventanas Ino!, ¿Le avisaste a todos en el colegio como va a ser el plan?-

-¡Si, todos están escondidos en los arbustos esperando!-

_Sakura sonrió con malicia._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

¡Hey!¡SUELTENME!- _Naruto forcejeaba con para soltarse de esas cuatro_

-¡NUNCA!- _Las jóvenes respondieron al unísono_

-Aquí están sus ordenes…- _A Hinata se le resbaló una gota en la cabeza_

-Graciasss- _respondieron los cuatro chicos_

- ¡YAAAA SUELTENME!- _Gritó Naruto en el piso, con los ojos llorosos _-¿¡De donde carajo sacaron esas historias!?-_  
><em>

-Naruto ya cállate, ¡Eso te ganas por ser tan pervertido, te voy a demandar!- _Neji gritó, Gaara tomaba fotos y videos a Naruto  
><em>

-¿Cuántas demandas lleva en el año este psicótico?- _Shikamaru preguntó con cansancio_

-Quinientas noventa y seis- _Lee sorbió de su vaso de leche_

-Primo…no deberías ser tan paranoico, y por cierto, ¿Cuándo me vas a retirar la demanda?…-

-Cuando me dejes de tratar tan amablemente Hinata, ¡No me fio de ti!- _Neji entrecerró los ojos_

-¡No te estás tomando las pastillas felices verdad!, si serás….-

_El sonido de la puerta que se estampaba hizó que todos voltearan hacia la entrada; Allí se encontraba, la rubia de ojos violetas y un bulto en el vientre caminó hacia donde se encontraba Naruto tirado en el suelo, las demás chicas se alejaron lentamente mientras ella tomaba de la ropa a Naruto y lo acercaba hacia su rostro._

-Na...Ru...To...- _La rubia murmuró con tranquilidad_

-¿¡Shion?-_Naruto abrió los ojos_ _con temor_

-¿¡Dónde estuviste todo el día, y ayer!? ¡¿Se te olvida que vamos a ser padres muy pronto!?- _Shion tiró a Naruto y empezó a llorar _

- ¡¿Pero de que carajo hablas?!- _Naruto chilló de dolor retorciéndose en el suelo_

-¿Y las promesas que me hiciste cuando nos comprometimos secretamente?-_Shion apoyo la mano en su frente en modo de dramatismo, todo el restaurante miraba la escena con curiosidad, Gaara y algunos otros seguían tomando video y foto de lo que pasaba  
><em>

_Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente_ -¿QUÉEE?-

-¡NO, NO ME TRATES DE ENGAÑAR DE NUEVO!- Shion golpeó a Naruto estampándolo en la pared

-Grrr, tengo que cambiar mi maldito número- _Sasuke maldeció mirando su celular_

_Y Hinata estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no sabía si llamar a una ambulancia o a la policía, el pobre Naruto estaba siendo torturado por la joven rubia, pero al mismo tiempo lo merecía, porque se acostó con esas cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo…Diablos, y ella pensaba que Naruto sólo era un poco efusivo pero a estas alturas…. _

-¡ME PROMETISTE MATRIMONIO, NARUTO!- _el grito de Shion hizo que Hinata saliera de sus pensamientos_

En medio de la discusión, se escuchó como el altavoz del restaurante se encendía.

-Buenas tardes a todos nuestros clientes que nos acompañan esta tarde- _Sakura prosiguió_- La siguiente grabación es cortesía de nuestro servicio, además de todos tus queridos amigos del Instituto Konoha, Naruto- _El mencionado volteó hacia arriba _–Siente algo de tu propia medicina desgraciado, espero que lo disfrutes, ¡Y SUFRAS!, gracias- _Hubo un silencio en el Cáfe segundos después._

_Todo el restaurante se quedó en silencio._

**_"-¡BROMEAS VERDAD, Si HINATA ES HERMOSA!, si es cierto que tiene un parecido con Neji pero ¡Ella me gusta muchisímo! ¡NUESTROS HIJOS SERÁN BELLOS Y AMABLES, PORQUE ELLA ES MUY BONITA, MUY, MUY BONITA! ¡ADEMAS DE SUS pechos…..SON GRANDES….ENORMES!-"_**

_Todos los alumnos del colegio que estaban escondidos entraron lanzando imágenes de Naruto, en una fiesta, alrededor de las gemelas, Karin, Hiikari y Shion, tirados en una cama semidesnudos. _

_Después de que los papeles cayeran al suelo, y los alumnos dejaran de hacer un caos por todo el restaurante, la multitud rodeó a Hinata, que yacía en el suelo con la cabeza baja._

-Yo….yo….-_Hinata se acercó lentamente a Naruto _

-¡Hinata! No,no es lo que piensas, yo…!-_ Pero antes de que acabara, una cachetada lo hizo callar_

-¡Eres… UN PERVERTIDO….COMO ME PUDISTE LLEGAR A GUSTAR!- _Hinata salió corriendo hacia la entrada _

-UUUUUUUU-_ gritó la multitud de estudiantes _

-¡NO, NO HINA ESPERA!- _Naruto se abrió paso hacia la salida tratando de alcanzar a la chica_

-¡HEY NARUTO, NO TOQUES A MI PRIMA QUE TE DEMANDO!-_ Neji salió corriendo _

-¡Whoaaa- que se va a poner divertido eso!, ¿Vamos a alcanzarlos?-_ Lee comentó animadamente_

-Nah, creo que nos quedamos, creo que acaba de empezar una celebración por acá -_ Gaara habló por todos los demás_

_Sólo Sakura y Sasuke quedaron en la entrada, mirando sin una dirección en concreto.  
><em>

-Hey, Sakura, acompáñame por un celular- Dijo Sasuke

-Hmp, ve tu sólo-

-¿Ahora tú también usas monosílabos?- Sasuke bufó

-Sólo vamos antes de que me arrepienta, Sasuke- _Sakura añadió_

-¿EN ESTE LUGAR HAY UN EQUIPO DE SONIDO AL MENOS?- _Shikamaru gritó con cansancio  
><em>

-La broma del año eh…-_ Gaara murmuró para si mismo –_ ¿Y quién va a pagar las bebidas?- _Se preguntó, luego se acercó hacía la caja registradora para guardar el dinero que debían, Aunque supusó que luego lo robarían, ¿Qué importa?  
><em>

_Sólo se vive una vez.  
><em>

-Mudarme de Suna si que fue una buena decisión-_ Gaara esbozó una media sonrisa.  
><em>

_Y si que fue una buena decisión, ya traería a Temari y Kankuro para acá…_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_


	2. ¡La Semana todavía no acaba, Naruto!

_Naruto corría entre las calles del centro de Konoha, sin encontrar a Hinata, cambiando de dirección hacía un pequeño y frondoso parque; Se detuvo un momento en la entrada._

-Este parque es…- _Murmuró para si mismo_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**"-Sakura quería ver los requisitos para trabajar en el café Sora , así que como pago por acompañarla nos invitó a desayunar a mí y a Sasuke; Nos saltamos las clases, y llegamos lo más temprano posible para ganar lugar; Era a un lado de la fuente principal, en el centro turístico de Konoha.-"**_

_Naruto se adentró más al parque._

**"_-Mientras Sakura era entrevistada por la jefa, Sasuke y yo esperábamos en las bancas que rodeaban la fuente-"_**

**_"-¡Hmmmm!- Sasuke bufó – Ya me aburrí de esperar….¿ Y si vamos a cureosear los alrededores?-"_**

**"-¿No crees que sea algo suicida eso?, ya conoces el carácter de Sakura-"**

**"-¡Pero aquí se me va a hacer plano el jodido trasero!, ella tiene celular, que nos hable cuando salga"- Sasuke empezó a caminar**

**"-¡Hey, espérame!-**

_"**Era otoño, así que hacía un viento infernal; Sasuke empezó caminar hacia este mismo parque, a pesar de que las hojas que volaban se hicieran añicos y ensuciaran todo."**_

**-¿Qué carajo hacemos aquí, Sasuke?, ¡No me digas que es otro de tus momentos de Telenovela!-_Grité con sarcasmo_**

**-¡Hey calla y sígueme, idiota!- _Sasuke se escondió detrás de un árbol para mirar a una chica._**

-…A ella…-

-¿Quién es ella?-

-¡AHH! SAI, ¡NO ME ESPANTES ASÍ!-

-Ohhh perdón, es raro que tu hables solo-

-Bueno bueno, debo apurarme, ¿Has visto a Hinata?

-¿La chica de primer año?-

-Esa misma-

-La vi correr por esa dirección-

-Gracias, Sai ¡Te debo una!- _Naruto siguió su camino_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

-Asi que Itachi se hizo el gracioso, y convenció a todos de ponerse sangre falsa y a tirarse al suelo para cuando yo llegara-

_Sakura reía animadamente._

-Hey, ¡No es gracioso, el imbécil casi me trauma!- _Sasuke bufó sonrojándose_

- Pero fue una buena lección, asi aprenderás a no llegar a al día siguente- _Sakura replicó _-Ese fue el día en el que tomamos la foto de Naruto y las zorras, no?, el cumpleaños de Kiba, pobre Naruto, estaba tan ebrio que no llegó a recordar nada-_  
><em>

_Antes de que Sasuke hablara, el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió_

-¡Este Jodido celular!, ¡Me dan ganas de azotarlo en el suelo…!-

-Tu mesada te alcanza para unos cuatrocientos celulares de esa marca… ¿No, niño rico? El lago esta cerca…- _Sakura preguntó curiosamente_

-No voy a aventar el celular por el lago, Sakura- _Sasuke se mordió el labio tratando de no sonreír_

-¡Sabes que quieres hacerlo!-

-Ni creas que me vas a convén….-

-¡SASUKE YO TE AMO, GRACIAS A DIOS ME CONTESTASTE!_- el celular de Sasuke se sobrecargó de tantos mensajes y llamadas, que el sistema se cayó y las llamadas se contestaban por si solas._

_El problema: El altavoz estaba activado y las personas al lado de esos dos empezaban a oír las palabras desesperadas de la chica._

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁ ESE MALDITO LAGO!- _Sasuke gritó con desesperación_

- ¡Por acá!- _Sakura empezó a correr hacía el parque._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_La tela de las mesas estaba destrozada, junto con las mismas mesas que estaban tiradas, había humo de cigarro por todas partes, la música hacía que las conversaciones fueran inaudibles, los Nerds que trataron de escabullirse estaban atados en un rincón, era casi imposible entrar o salir del lugar sin antes ser cubierto del chocolate o la masa de pan líquida que se robo de la cocina, es decir, el café Sora parecía el mismo caldero del diablo._

_Todo esto causado por las hermanas Shion e Ino, que no sólo habían llevado a los alumnos del Instituto Konoha, sino a TODA la población joven de Konoha._

_De pronto, Ino apagó el sonido de la "Fiesta improvisada"._

-¡Hey, Escuchen! Vamos a seguir arruinando la vida amorosa de Naruto, ¡¿Quién dice si?!- _Ino gritó_

-¡SIIII!- _contestó el público_

-¿Quién es Naruto?-_Se oyó que alguien preguntaba_

-Sai me acaba de llamar, ellos están en el parque para reconciliarse- _Shion añadió_

-¡SIGANME LOS BUENOS_!- Ino, y toda la multitud se acercaron hacia la salida para continuar el festejo, quedando solo Gaara, Shikamaru y Lee en el lugar._

-Creo que deberíamos limpiar el lugar, ¿No lo creen chicos?-_Lee preguntó_ -¿¡Chicos!- _El joven miró para todos lados, se encontraba solo._

_Lee se dirigió al armario de escobas; ya el karma se llevaría a esos dos._

-Cobardes- _Murmuró para si mismo_ – ¿Y dónde estará Neji?-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_En el departamento de justicia de la policía de Konoha:_

-¡USTED NO ENTIENDE!¡NO ME HAGA DEMANDARLO!- _Neji gritaba sin piedad_

-¡¿Se podría calmar un momento joven?- _El juez alegó cruzado de brazos_

-¿ME ESTA DICIENDO PARANOICO?-

-¿Cómo rayos usted piensa demandar al propio juez_?- Los policías se acercaron a Neji para proceder a arrestarlo_

-¡HEY, SUELTENME!-

_Los gritos del loco..ehm del joven se oían por todo el lugar…._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Naruto se encontraba en el mismo árbol en el que Sasuke se recargó hace 2 meses y medio._

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?_- pregunté extrañado_**

**-Mira esa chica, al lado del lago-_ Sasuke dijo mirándola _**

**-Hmmmm, ¿Qué tiene de extraño?-**

**"-Se parece demasiado a Neji,¿Qué no toda su familia esta en Suna?_"_**

**_La chica miraba el lago distraidamente.  
><em>**

**_"-Es muy bonita, parece una pequeña muñeca-" Sasuke Suspiró.  
><em>**

**"-No me digas que se te hace guapo Neji tambien, sabes, Venden unas flores muy bonitas por allá, creo que Neji ya salió del Colegio, te le puedes declarar a Neji y... ¡OYE, NO ME GOLPEES!-_  
><em>**

**_Sasuke se alejó, molesto.  
><em>**

**"-Y por eso Naruto,- _Sasuke caminó al lago lentamente_ -Nunca vas a tener novia.-"  
><strong>

**"_Pero antes que contestara, una fuerte ventisca de viento hizo que la bufanda que traía volará a su lado, haciendo que me acercara a ella por primera vez….-"_**

_Naruto miró hacia el lugar donde esto ocurrió, y allí estaba, admirando el lago, con el vestido de sirvienta manchado de Tierra, sentada en la hierba._

_El rubio se acercó lentamente para no asustarla, no quería que se fuera de nuevo._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

-¡Hey, allá están!- _Hiikari gritó_

-¡Nadie haga ruido!, vamos a esperar el momento indicado- _Ino ordenó_

_Todos se escondieron en los arbustos del lago._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

-Etto..¿Hinata-chan?- _El rubio se sentó al lado de Hinata_

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme, Naruto!-_ Hinata quizó levantarse, pero Naruto la jaló del brazo, haciendo que ella se sentara de nuevo.  
><em>

-¡No, por favor no te vayas!- _Naruto suplicó_ – Te explicaré lo de la grabación, pero quédate, por favor…-

_Hinata asintió con cansancio.  
><em>

-Esa grabación, bueno, yo…._- El rubio se rascó la nuca.-Bueno, ¿Cómo te lo explico?.-  
><em>

**Flashback.**

**_Hace dos dias, en el cumpleaños de Kiba:_**

**-¡Esta es mi Aldea, maldita sea!, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir?,¡Sasuke!- _Naruto balbuceaba estupideces a Sasuke, que estaba a su lado, leyendo una revista. Los dos estaban sentados en la sala_ -¡Contestame Sasukeee!, ¡¿Y esa vez que te fuiste con el rarito de tu Tio Orochimaru?! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarnos aquí, asi asi, como perros? ¿Verdad que si, Sakura-chan?- **

**-¡Naruto! ¿Cuánto alcohol has bebido?- Sakura le recriminó, el rubió se tiró en la alfombra.  
><strong>

**-¡Y eso que importa, Sakura-chan! ¡Lee ya destruyó media casa y Kiba no le ha dicho nada!-  
><strong>

**-Kiba sigue atrapado en el baño...-_ Sasuke musitó_  
><strong>

**_Se escuchó el ruido de jarrones rotos en el fondo de la casa._  
><strong>

**-¡No me digas que Sai sigue rompiendo los jarrones! ¡Saaaai! ¿¡Quién cárajo le dió el bate de beisbol de nuevo ese idiota?!- _Sakura se alejó hacia el pelinegro, dejando a Naruto y Sasuke en la sala _**

**-¡Se me hace increible que conozcas a Sakura-chan de toda la vida y sigas rechazandola! ¿Hace cuanto supiste que te gustan los del mismo sexo?-  
><strong>

**-Allá, en la barra, está una botella de whisky escondida- _Sasuke se masajeó las sienes_ -Te juro por kami que iré por ella si dejas de decir estupideces y te vas a bailar, vomitar, o hacer lo que que te ocurra lejos de mi, ¿Entiendes?-  
><strong>

****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****

-Naruto... ¿Eso en que me convence?-

-¡No, no, no, no, no, espera, voy a esa parte!-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Todavía en la fiesta de Kiba, 4:00 a.m:**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura e Ino tirados en la sala; Sasuke seguía leyendo.  
><strong>

**-Naruto, ya llevas 40 minutos cantando la misma canción, ¡¿Podrías cerrar la maldita boca?!- Shikamaru se tapó los oidos con fuerza  
><strong>

**-¡Es por eso que no tienes novia, anciano!-  
><strong>

**-Temari no dice lo mismo- Ino le guiñó el ojo al Nara  
><strong>

**-¡Pero ella vive en Suna, y sólo hable con ella una vez, UNA!-  
><strong>

**-Además, Naruto ya tiene novia- Sakura rió -¡Verdad que si, Sasuke!-**

**-Oh claro que si Sakura, primero me dijo que era la copia de Neji y ahora se la pasa hablando con ella cuando puede, ¿Quién es el rarito ahora?-**

****_-¡BROMEAS VERDAD, Si HINATA ES HERMOSA!, si es cierto que tiene un parecido con Neji pero ¡Ella me gusta muchisímo! ¡NUESTROS HIJOS SERÁN BELLOS Y AMABLES, PORQUE ELLA ES MUY BONITA, MUY, MUY BONITA! ¡ADEMAS DE SUS pechos…..SON GRANDES….ENORMES!-_****

**-Entonces la quieres mucho, Naruto, seria una pena que ella y Yahiko fueran novios, ¡Sabes, los vi meterse en el cuarto de Kiba cuando venia para la sala!- Ino fingió preocupación  
><strong>

**-¡CON EL IDIOTA DE PAIN NO!- Naruto corrió torpemente hacia las escaleras, estaba tan ebrio que apenas y podía subir.**

**-Pobre idiota, la que le espera.- Los jóvenes que quedaban en la sala rieron maleficamente, mientas Naruto corría hacia el cuarto donde en verdad estaban las cuatro zorras del instituto Konoha.**

-Esta bien, en esa grabación estaba un poco… fuera de mis sentidos, estaba de juerga y si, ¡me gustas mucho!, por favor, perdóname, ni me acuerdo de lo que dije ese día , yo se que fue una estupidez, dejame empezar bien todo, desde cero!-

_Hinata estaba en shock; Inconscientemente se acercó a Naruto, el rubio rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de la pequeña chica.  
><em>

-¡Na-Naruto-Kun!-

-Hinata-Chan, ¡Me gustas, me gustas muchísimo!-

Naruto se separó un poco para mirar el bello rostro de Hinata.

_Se podían sentir sus respiraciones, estaban a un milímetro de besarse….._

-¡LA SEMANA DE BROMAS TODAVÍA NO ACABA, NARUTO!-

_Naruto y Hinata sólo pudieron sentir un empujón, y después como el agua fría mojaba todas sus ropas._

-¡Ino-Chan!, ¡Feliz semana de bromas!-_Sai aventó a Ino al agua_

-Hey, ¡Tu no avientes a mi hermana!- _Shion gritó empujando a Sai_

-¡Sai-Kun, yo te salvaré!- _Karin gritó_ _aventándose a si misma_

_En pocos minutos, toda la multitud de jóvenes yacía en el Lago principal del Parque de Konoha._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

-No lo sé, Sakura ¿Qué no morirán todos los peces por el corto que se hace?-_Sasuke preguntó_

_-_Naaah, tonterías tuyas-_ Sakura río y miró el espectáculo en el Lago, Todos los Jóvenes estaban en el agua salpicándose, hasta Hinata y Naruto, que reían alegremente. _

–¡¿Pero qué?-_ Sakura y Sasuke gritaron al mismo tiempo_

-Bola de idiotas...-_ Sasuke bufó_

-¡Tengo una idea!-_ Sakura sonrió maléficamente_

_La pelirosa se acercó al lago y miró a todos_

-HEY, ¡QUIÉN NO QUIERA SER PESCADO FRITO, QUE MEJOR CORRA!-_ la Joven mantuvó el celular en el aire_

_Todos nadaban y trataban de secarse antes de que la …excéntrica …Sakura aventará el celular._

_Después de que todos evacuarán el lago, y estuvieran a una distancia prudente, Sakura aventó el celular al lago; Miles de rayos aparecieron el agua, después de que acabaran, los peces muertos salieron a flote._

-Upsss-_ Murmuró la pelirosa_

_Hubo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que las sirenas de policia sonaron a lo lejos.  
><em>

-Co..corran….¡….CORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!_.- Naruto gritó jalando del brazo a Hinata hacia la salida_

_Pronto el Lago y el parque se Vaciaron._

_Ni un alma estaba allí, bueno, sólo los cadáveres de los peces._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

-Hey, ¿De qué me perdí?-_Lee Gritó –_ ¿Y porque huele tan mal? –_Exclamó tapándose la nariz_

-¡CORRE LEE, CORRE!-_ Gritó Neji corriendo, con 6 policías tras de el _

-¿PERO QUE HICISTE, NEJI?- Lee empezó a correr, correr por su vida..

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Toda la multitud corria a las afueras del centro, perdiendose entre las calles de Konoha.

-¡Pero en que carajo pensabas, Cerda!- Ino miró su celular - En la entrada del subterráneo, Gaara y Shikamaru nos esperan en la para ir a la casa de Chouji; Hinata, Naruto ¡Vamonos de aqui!-

Hinata-chan, esta es como nuestra primera cita sabes! ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN!, oye, oye ¿Crees que le caiga bien a tu papá? ¿Crees que le pueda llamar suegro hoy en la noche, cuando te pase a dejar?,¿Crees que no le moleste las perforaciones que tengo?- Naruto corria alegremente, tomando de la mano a Hinata

-¿Na-naruto-kun?

-Mande Hinata-chan-

-Cr-creo que me voy a desmayar-

-Porque no me sorprende esa conversación- Una gota resbaló por el rostro de Sasuke

- Yo... ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA EL SIGUIENTE AÑO!- _Sakura gritó haciendo que todos_ _gritaran de emoción, excepto Sasuke, que sólo pudo sonreir.  
><em>

_Tenía que agradecerle a Naruto algun día, puede que haya destruido su celular, y cuando esta ebrio sea una espina en el culo como todos dicen, pero en verdad es un gran amigo._

_Y si... Su Tio Orochimaru es muuy rarito._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Pfff AHORA SI!, Lo acabé! Espero que lo disfruten, jaja fue más que un placer escribirlo para ustedes, y gracias por sus reviews, que me encantan leerlos ….(pero soy nueva en esto, asi que no se contestarlos, perdón u_u)

P.D: Pobre Lee jajajajajajaja xD

Bye-bye!


End file.
